More particularly, the invention refers to an opening and reclosing device comprising an adhesive flexible member to be applied onto the outer surface of one container wall in correspondence of a die-cut thereof. An opening and reclosing device of this kind is generally known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,096 owned by the same Applicant.